


Why are you like this

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Memes, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: Tony sometimes forgets that Peter is Generation Z





	1. Chapter 1

"So, Pete. Wanna tell me why I'm sitting outside your Headmaster's office with you?"

Peter shuffled in his seat and was looking at  _anything_ but Tony. "Well Aunt May was at work so-"

"Don't be cute kid. I mean, what did you do to get into trouble."

"I don't know what you mean, I'm a good child."

" _Peter!"_

 _"Okay!_ Just...don't get mad."

"I'm not gonna get mad, but you sure are gonna get grounded."

" _You don't even know what happened yet!"_

"Well then tell me, and let me be the judge of whether you should be grounded or not."

"Okay, so Mrs Crosby was showing us this play and in one scene two guys were in one of those old bath houses, and she turns to me and goes 'Peter, what do you think is happening in this scene?' And I might have quoted a Vine as my answer."

Tony groaned. Peter and his friends were obsessed with Vines and Memes and it drove him crazy, mostly because they made no sense. It gave Tony a headache when he was around all three of them and they were talking nonsense. He still didn't know what 'yeet' meant.

"Which Vine was it, Peter? What did you say to her?"

Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, then in his quietest voice muttered, "just two bros chillin in a hot tub, five feet apart cause they're not gay."

Tony blinked. "Okay, that's it. You're banned from the internet."

"Excuse me, what did you want me to do with my life?"

"For a start, I want you to talk like a normal person."

"That ain't it, Chief."

"You're definitely grounded."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter walked straight into the lab without a hello and promptly sat down on the floor.

"You okay, kid?" Tony asked without looking up from the suit he was fixing.

"Clint said the floor is lava."

"Okay? So..."

"So I'm sitting on it."

"And what am I supposed to do with a burnt up, crispy spider-man?" Tony put down his tools and turned to give the spiderling his full attention. 

"I dunno, stick me back in the trash where I belong?" 

Tony sighed, "is this the part where I'm supposed to say 'big mood' or whatever?" 

Peter sniffed, unimpressed. "I don't think it works when you're on the wrong side of 45, Mr Stark."

Well if that's how he wanted to play it.

Without replying, Tony got up, walked over to Peter and grabbed him under the armpits to lift him up. The kid proceeded to wrap his legs around Tony's waist and clung to him like a koala. 

Tony knew exactly when Peter wanted comfort and attention as he tended to be over dramatic, but as soon as he had picked him up, the kid instantly relaxed. Tony carried him over to the couch and sat down, shifting so that Peter's head was under his chin.

"You know, if you wanted a cuddle, you could have just asked."

"Dont judge me, Mr Stark, I have a lot of stress and need all the comfort."

"Is that so? You poor thing."

"Shut up and hug me."


End file.
